


Sospechoso

by kurenai801



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: AU, Amor unilateral, Detectives, M/M, No trae mucha violencia pero por si las dudas, Prostitución, anos 50, misterio, vintage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenai801/pseuds/kurenai801
Summary: Takano y Kirishima investigan el asesinato de un hombre en la zona rosa, zona de prostíbulos. A la vez, Takano intenta afianzar su relación con uno de los gigoló del lugar. Salvarse las espaldas es parte de la relación.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Los pasos en la oficina, cada tecla de las máquinas de escribir, los sorbos de café, timbres de teléfonos y voces eran detenidas por una pared de humo y agua, esa sensación ahogada del adormilamiento.  
El hombre, con los mocasines sobre el escritorio, cabeceó descuidadamente.

  
Ocho de la mañana, muy temprano para empezar a dormirse en el trabajo; también para recibir la primera llamada urgente en el escritorio contiguo.  
El hombre aún dormía. Tenía su traje de sastre marrón con coderas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el sombrero cubriendo medio rostro; el compañero de oficina atendió la llamada con profesional calma; Calma que perdió al despertar al morocho.

—¡Takano! —El mencionado continuó durmiendo, el otro tomó su libreta y bolígrafo, se colocaba el saco.—¡Takano!

Takano chasqueó.

—Tenemos trabajo —dijo el hombre, ya listo. La mano en el pomo y la vista en el hombre que se desperezaba en la silla.

—¿Qué es? —La cara seria y blanca de Takano se veía claramente trasnochada. Al igual que el compañero, una libreta y un bolígrafo en los bolsillos. Caminó hacia el sujeto arrastrando los pies y bostezando abiertamente.

—Un hombre muerto en un callejón en Sirens… —Abandonaron la modesta oficina, pasando por el bullicio del resto de escritorios de los compañeros. —A metros del Burdel Rosa.

De pronto, Takano, tenía una cara lúcida.

Sí, era una plena mañana. Tal vez los niños recién ingresaban a la escuela y las amas de casa fregaban los platos del desayuno. Una rutina ordinaria en medio de este año de mil novecientos cincuenta, que podría ser tan simple pero que empañaba la vista con su filtro sepia, aunque no tanto como sus faldas de puntos y vuelo y los trajes de sastre.

Era muy temprano, se suponía que gigolós y prostitutas aún descansaban de la pesada noche de trabajo… pero **no** **esta** mañana: Ellas miraban, desde las ventanas del burdel, al callejón trasero al hombre tirado sobre su propia sangre.  
Las cintas amarillas cerraban el pasaje, los peritos recolectaban pruebas. Estaban los dos detectives y varios policías, además, una ambulancia para retirar el cadáver.

Mientras su compañero intercambiaba información con un policía, Takano levantó la vista hacia los murmullos aéreos: los sexoservidores especulando sobre el hombre.

—Kirishima —llamó Takano, levantando el índice para señalar las ventanas.

—Hay que ver si alguien tiene algo que decir —dijo el compañero. Takano asintió.

Como pensaron: nadie quiso hablar.  
De todas maneras, era momento de ir por pasos. Apenas tres o cuatro que merodeaban fueron atrapados por los dos agentes, aún así, la información era escasa.

—En esta área hay mucho movimiento… no es posible que todos veamos que dirección toman los clientes. —Cuando la travesti hizo un gesto de languidez con la mano, Takano regresó la vista a las ventanas. Allí advirtió a la cara azorada, el pelo castaño despeinado y los asustadizos ojos verde-esmeralda de unos de los gigolós más atractivos del famoso burdel.

Tenía ganas de subir enseguida, la travesti seguía hablando, tal vez cosas fuera del asunto del muerto. Mientras las demás, en las ventanas, se reían de la suerte de tener derecho a negarse al cateo; el joven castaño angustiado miró discretamente a Takano, este se reprimió las ganas de gritar su nombre en medio de la escena. Garganta seca, los ojos se le iban…

El chico miró una vez más al muerto y el espectáculo alrededor, bajó la persiana con lenta delicadeza, esperando, tal vez, que su ausencia fuera imperceptible.

Takano había rondado numerosas veces el Burdel Rosa y su popular Calle Sirens, calle de hoteles y prostíbulos. Sabía que aquel chico saldría antes del mediodía de ese lugar, sin embargo, el trabajo fue más extenso y le perdió de vista.

Las máquinas y teléfonos no dejaban de hacer ruido incluso en la tarde. Takano se escapó de las labores, dejando a Kirishima hecho un lío con los documentos.  
En la calle el ruido de las teclas se esfumó, pero ahora venían las bocinas de los automóviles en forma de escarabajo. Mientras caminaba, encendió un cigarro, luego se detuvo en un teléfono público; al girar cada dígito, el sonido de matraca no se hacía esperar.

La ahogada voz tras la bocina respondió con un “¿Si?”, Takano exhaló el humo y el nombre:

—Oda…

—… _¿Quién…?_

¿Podría _Oda_ estar fingiendo no saber? Takano ya estaba ansioso, ahora más. Era tan increíble que Takano le recordara hasta en los detalles pequeños, pero _él_ …

—Soy Takano —musitó.

Hubo ruido y un “Humm…” — _Ah, sí ¿Qué sucede?_

Takano jaló del cigarro dolorosamente.

—…¿Cómo estás? —Takano puso la frente en el borde de la cabina, tal vez imaginado ponerla en la frente del chico.

_—…eh, bien… ¿Va a interrogarme?_

—¡No! No.

Otro “Humm”. _—¿Alguien vendrá a interrogarme?_

—¡No! Solo llamé porque… —Su manzana de Adán se movió, como si le costara tragar. —No pude hablar contigo hoy… Yo quería decir… Quiero… saber cómo estás.

— _Dije que estoy bien_.

Takano respondió sinceramente: —Me alegra.

Ambos agentes se quedaron esa noche en la comisaría.

—“Un varón, de nombre Hatori Yoshiyuki, muere degollado en el callejón A de la calle Sirens, tras el burdel Rosa…” —Kirishima lanzó el expediente y se estiró en la silla. —Por el momento nadie vio nada y no hay armas homicidas… —bostezó.

—Puede ser que su esposa le descubrió en estos sitios y decidió que…

—¿Cómo puedes suponer sin pruebas? —dijo Kirishima al joven periodista.

—De esto se trata el periodismo…

—De _esto no_ se trata el periodismo.

—Kirishima, un policía arrestó a alguien, te incumbe —dijo un colega desde la puerta.

Kirishima se puso de pie y también el joven periodista, quien dijo con entusiasmo:

—¡Puedo ir con usted?

—No. Largo de mi oficina.

Kirishima era un agente especial, saber esto y pasar desde su oficina compartida hasta los escritorios cobrizos de sus compañeros policías le hacía sentir una especie de empoderamiento. Ajustó su saco beige y su cabello ondulado antes de bajar a las celdas. Justo antes, miró entrar a su compañero a la comisaría.

—Volviste luego —mirando la ropa limpia del otro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Puedo entrar con ustedes, Señor Takano? —preguntó el joven periodista, quién aún les seguía.

—Hubo un arresto, veamos —dijo Kirishima e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Dejando detrás al chico, ambos bajaron a las celdas. Allí estaban dos policías: uno sentado leyendo, tal vez, una novela; y el otro custodiando a su detenido.

Sentado en una banca, en el corredor, estaba quien a Takano le parecía una belleza: los expresivos ojos verdes, su cuerpo menudo y cara de aburrido. Takano no dio ni un paso más, en cambio, Kirishima se acercó.

—Hola ¿Qué tal? Solo es rutina, no te asustes.

Y mientras pedía el expediente al policía, Takano al fin se acercó cuidadosamente.  
¡Oh, Dios! Él era su… ¿No podía protegerlo?

—Oda —susurró con angustia.

Oda le miró por medio segundo, al apartar la mirada, hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Usted me interrogará? —musitó Oda.

Atrás, por fortuna, estaban ocupados.

—No lo sé…

El guardia todavía leía su novela.  
Oda miró a Takano con precaución.

—Y… si no es así ¿Qué diré?

Takano frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Tú solo di lo que sabes…

Oda le regresó el gesto. Inmediatamente dejó de prestarle atención.

—Ah…

Takano miró al guardia: nada nuevo, ese con su novela y Kirishima ocupado.

Regresó a Oda, ahora había una especie de angustia tras perder la atención del chico de ojos esmeralda. Este permaneció sentado serenamente.

—Oda… —jadeó Takano.

El chico le miró de reojo.

—¿Qué¡

Takano balbuceó, moviendo los labios como pez. Por un momento parecía miserable.  
Oda dejó de mirarlo, cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza en la pared. Tal vez esperaba el momento de irse y continuar con su vida.

Un arresto por sospecha de alguien más. No era la primera vez que pasaba entre esas personas de trabajo, ni tampoco era la primera vez que Oda era arrestado. Sin embargo, era ahora que una especie de paranoia le hacía sentir inseguro.  
Le dejaron ir pese a las acusaciones de sus no tan colegas. Al salir, a un par de metros de la estación, tuvo la sensación de escuchar su sobrenombre volar entre las bocinas de autos.

No se preocupó en verificar si tal ilusión era cierta.


	2. Anoche

Takano caminó entre los pasillos del Burdel Rosa que había visitado hacía dos días. Era consciente de que no era muy profesional al presentarse tan recientemente, pero a la vez nadie de estas personas lo juzgaría por ello.

Esta vez no iba para investigar.

—Pase —dijo alguien desde adentro de la habitación tras dar su nombre.

Al cerrar la puerta se giró y miró la menuda espalda: la bata gastada caía recta y prolija; de espaldas contaba el dinero del trabajo anterior.  
El trabajo anterior.  
Takano intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.  
El joven se volteó y resolló fuerte al ver a Takano.

—Iré a bañarme.

—Voy contigo…

El joven subió los hombros con desdén.

En la ducha, Takano le abrazó por detrás, con anhelo. El agua caía.

—Oda… Oda… Oda…

Takano besó la nuca y los hombros del hombre. Este puso jabón en el estropajo. El joven dijo sin pena:

—Ya que está allí, láveme la espalda.

Takano deslizó con cuidado sobre la piel tierna y cremosa.

De pronto paró y asombrado dijo:

—¿Quién te hizo esto!

Takano quería tocar el área y a la vez temía lastimarlo. Era una marca violeta-rojiza debajo del omoplato derecho.

Oda simplemente chasqueó sin decir nada.

—Pensé que una de tus reglas era que… sin chupetes.

Si Takano esperaba una explicación, tendría que esperarla por el resto de su vida. Oda le arrebató la esponja y continuó limpiándose.

Takano temía mencionarlo, sin embargo dijo:

—Oda… ¿Estás molesto por haberte llevado a la estación? No fue cosa mía…

Ni una palabra, el sonido del agua sí que permaneció.  
Oda respondió un momento después:

—Mmm… pues eso ya no importa, Takano… se ve que todo está bien… y no me han llamado…

Apartando al morocho de manera brusca, Oda apagó la regadera y salió. La bata puesta y la segunda toalla en su pelo.

Takano habló fuerte tras él.

—No me dijiste a mí, pero en la estación le dijiste a Kirishima de… ese hombre era cliente tuyo.

Aun con las manos en la cabeza, secándose el pelo, Oda se giró para mirar a Takano. Tenía las cejas fruncidas con una expresión de desagrado. Parecía querer hablar, pero solo negó y tiró la toalla del pelo al piso. Su cara confusa.

—¿Trajo cena?

Takano tomó la recién tirada toalla para secarse.

—Sí.

Oda en bata, Takano con la menuda toalla atada a la cintura, él sacó las cajitas de comida y las sirvió en los platos. Oda sacó dos tacitas de porcelana que guardaba en el buró.  
Ambos se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa.

Nadie había preguntado por la mesita en la habitación de trabajo de este gigoló, de todas maneras, era una historia un poco tonta: El joven Oda la había conseguido tras la vergüenza de comer en el suelo con Takano, durante las primeras veces que él había llegado al burdel con comida.   
Oda, descubriéndose a sí mismo poniendo las sillas con una leve felicidad, se sintió tonto; se preguntaba si había sido buena idea, ya que era poco probable que Takano continuara llevándole comida… sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, había sido una gran idea.

Pero tampoco era como que las cenas con Takano fueran muy importantes para Oda…

—Oda… —Llamó Takano, iban a mitad de la cena. Parecía que había meditado sobre lo que diría a continuación durante la velada. Era posible que desde días anteriores lo hiciera. —¿Qué opinarías de venir a vivir conmigo? Mi compañero de cuarto se fue… no es como si lo necesitara para pagar la renta, de hecho le di lugar por mero agradecimiento. Podríamos…

Takano se había quedado sin aire, tosió levemente y le sostuvo la mirada a Oda. Bajó la mano izquierda y sobre su pierna tamborileó los dedos. Tomó aire para continuar:

—…Podríamos…

Oda se rió y regresó la vista al plato.

—Ya le dije lo que quiero ¿Verdad? Estoy así de juntar la plata que necesito… —hizo un movimiento con los dedos índice y pulgar, como si los dedos estuvieran a punto de besarse.

¡Por supuesto que Takano lo sabía!  
Entre madrugadas de adormilamiento lo había comentado hasta volver a dormir.  
Pero ¿Eso impedía que vivieran juntos?  
Podrían…

—Podríamos irnos juntos...

Oda suprimió con los labios una sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza.

¿Y si de verdad estaba “así” de cerca de irse?

Takano deseaba cosas buenas para Oda, de corazón.

Miró el cuarto: modesto, paredes beige, una cama, esta mesa, un buró bastante simple y el baño. Este lugar de paredes chorreadas era poco para el joven.  
Su deseo, el de Takano, era alejarse de todo con Oda.  
Estaba listo con los ahorros, y listo con la placa para entregarla por si les molestaba su _romance_ con el chico.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Oda.  
Fue en la primer ronda con su entonces jefe, quien le mostraba la zona rosa. Mientras parqueaban la patrulla en la esquina del reconocido burdel, un grupo de jóvenes gigolós molestaba a su nuevo miembro y lo obligaron a dar su primer servicio.

—Buenas noches ¿Ustedes quisieran…?

El jovencito castaño se paralizó al ver al hombre mayor y su placa en el pecho, rojo de la vergüenza, solo pudo musitar un “disculpen”.

El anciano jefe se río de la gracia, y el joven Takano no pudo quitar los ojos de ese mozo inocentón.  
  


Una vez a la semana era su turno de patrullar con su jefe, pues esa zona siempre fue bastante peligrosa. Takano fingía hacer labores de rutina y el jefe le descubrió “interrogando” al chico de ojos esmeralda en varias ocasiones.

Patrullaría esa zona con más frecuencia y libremente cuando fuera detective, así que Takano se esforzó en ello. Justo a tiempo, el castaño, Oda, dejó de ofrecerse ordinariamente en la acera: al tener popularidad, ya esperaba a sus clientes en la comodidad de un sillón en el vestíbulo del burdel.

El día en el que Takano recibió su placa, fue a buscarlo allí: Oda estaba solo, de brazos y pierna cruzada y la camisa semiabierta.  
Caminó hacia él y dijo un “hola” descuidado, Oda se puso de pie, listo para llevarlo a la habitación.

Takano se había acercado disimuladamente al chico durante mucho tiempo, sabía su _nombre_ y él había dado el suyo ¿Era posible que lo empezara a distinguir entre los hombres de su clientela?

—…Soy detective —dijo Takano, esperando el reconocimiento del muchacho.

Pero al chico no le interesaba guardar en la memoria a cada persona del burdel.  
Oda se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quiere?

Takano parpadeó y frunció levemente el ceño.

 _—_ Yo solo… _—_ Vacilante, levantaba su placa. _—_ Yo he venido ¿Recuerdas? Con el oficial Rob.

Al fin, Oda relajó el rostro, pareció decir con toda ella “oh”. Entonces había alguien a quien sí recordaba…

—¿Qué hay de él? No lo he visto hace tiempo.

—Se retiró… hace tiempo.

—Oh…

Takano se prometió que Oda no lo olvidaría. Cada noche que pudo llegó a su habitación en el burdel, deseando volverse una estampa en las pupilas, en la mente, en el alma de aquel hombre.

Eventualmente llegaron a este punto: con duchas en pareja, mesa y tacitas de porcelana… y la cama improvisada en el piso.

Takano, tan obstinado como era, no quería compartir el mismo lecho de aquellos _hombres_. Con un montón de sábanas, el rincón de la habitación empezó a parecerse a un nido.

En ese nido solo dormían.

A veces se tocaban sin llegar a más, pero siempre, Takano dejaba dinero.

Para Oda, ese dinero sin esfuerzo era como bendición, para ser honestos. No pensaba ponerse digno ni con penas, sin embargo, el hombre mayor dejaba entrever una _situación matrimonial_ con ese acto y eso era bastante raro y escalofriante, a su parecer.

—Lo digo en serio —continuó Takano, poniéndose una camisa. —Quiero que vivamos juntos. Si quieres irte del país, iré contigo.

Oda acomodaba las almohadas en el piso, sabía que Takano no lo miraba e hizo un gesto de desagrado. Intentando no sonar tan hostil, respondió:

—No. Además, me iré la semana que viene.

Oda se lanzó a las sábanas y Takano, aún de pie, lo miró con sorpresa.

—…No dijiste…

Oda chasqueó

La lámpara todavía encendida, la habitación en penumbra. Se oían golpes sordos tras las paredes, es que sus colegas sí tenían trabajo. Picoteos y murmullos que se volvían arrulladores.

Takano gateó hacia Oda.

—Yo… No dijiste. Tendría que renunciar y…

Oda se giró sobre la almohada.

—¡Ya basta! —Oda se removió para alejarse. —Mire en lo que me ha metido.

Takano tenía el ceño fruncido, guardó silencio.

—¿Qué? —susurró después de un momento.

Oda giró y vio a Takano a los ojos, continuó hablando sin miedo.

—No he debido decirle a usted que _él_ me mordió anoche… y tengo esa porquería en mi casa aún. No quiero tenerla más allí.

Ambos se escrudiñaron las caras.

Oda continuó: —En la estación dijo que declarara lo que supiera… ¿Por qué?

Takano parecía divagar.

—De todas maneras, no dije que él fue mi cliente anoche, dije que fue de la semana pasada ¿Eso me meterá en problemas?

Takano quieto, parecía que sus ojos de miel se fugaban a diferentes puntos de la habitación. La débil luz ámbar le difuminaba la cara.

Poco a poco regresaba de sus propios pensamientos, frunció el ceño.

—Estoy… empezando a recordar que vine a verte ayer…

El enfado de Oda pasó a duda, pronto a desconfianza.   
No durmió, pero esperó a que Takano lo hiciera.


	3. Antenoche

—¿En dónde estuviste toda esta mañana, Takano!

El hombre encendía el cigarro mientras tomaba lugar en su escritorio. Afuera el ruido de las máquinas de escribir, en la calle la bulla de los autos que volvían a padecer la horapico del mediodía.

—Te estás volviendo muy irresponsable ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Takano chasqueó, se quitó el saco y se abanicó con el sombrero debido al calor.

—He buscado pistas YO SOLO, con la poca ayuda de la policía, gracias.

—Ya, Kirishima.

—Ya, tú, Takano. Sea lo que sea, debes sacar esa distracción de tu mente.

Takano lanzó el humo.

—No hasta que esa distracción me diga que se queda conmigo…

Kirishima rodó los ojos.

—La verdad, no me importa, simplemente “No dejes el trabajo a la mitad”, es lo que tú siempre dices. A-PLÍ-CA-LO.

La puerta estaba abierta, una policía tocó en el marcó para llamar su atención, mientras les miraba reñir.

—Kirishima, hay un informante para tu caso… solo quiere confesar sí eres tú.

Desubicados y poco serios, los compañeros de afuera hicieron un bochornoso “uuuy, sí eres tú~”.

Kirishima se rió de la ñoñez de sus compañeros, aún así se arregló el cabello y el saco gris.

El ambiente de risa volvió a ser serio rápidamente.

Takano se terminó el cigarro pensando en el hombre que Oda mencionó. La muerte del sujeto ocurrió la misma noche que visitó a Oda, la misma de la cual tenía leves recuerdos.

Un hombre que acosaba a Oda.  
Con vergüenza se dijo que en el pasado pudo haber sido él.  
Pero más le preocupaba los escasos recuerdos; pensó entonces que fue debido al trabajo pesado de la semana y las noches en vela… pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que sucedía eso, su falta de concentración.

Los pasos a la oficina le distrajeron poco. Un hombre alto, de pelo y traje negro lustroso se paró bajo el marco de la puerta abierta. Sus manos cerradas en puño afuera de los bolsillos y una inusual palidez en su semblante: Era Fuyuhiko Usami, el director de la policía.

—Takano Masamune, ven conmigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Takano se puso de pie.

Fuyuhiko hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera; Takano asumió que el jefe no respondería. Salieron discretamente hacia el sótano.

Allí estaba Kirishima, entre nervioso e impresionado.

Takano estaba confundido, miró alternativamente a su jefe, a su compañero y a dos policías en la sala.

Kirishima dudó un poco antes de hablar. Bajo la mirada intensa de su jefe, al fin dijo:

—Takano Masamune, estas detenido por ser sospechoso en el asesinato de Hatori Yoshiyuki.

¿Hatori…

Yoshiyuki?

Quien apareció sin vida en el callejón…

Perdido entre las efímeras imágenes.  
¡Había huido a casa!  
…Lavando sus manos hasta el cansancio.

¿Estas imágenes se relacionaban a algo? y ¿Era la presión en la cabeza la que tapaba sus oídos?  
Ya había sido esposado, lo pondrían en una celda de manera preventiva.

El ruido pesado y metálico lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

—¡Kirishima! Tú… tú ¿Es un juego, verdad? ¿Por ausentarme en las investigaciones?

—De hecho… —dijo Kirishima, con dificultad —Hay pruebas ¿Reconoces esto?

Alguien le mostró, sobre un pañuelo, una navaja.

De nuevo las imágenes destellantes,tan rápidas como parpadeos…  
¿Sus manos manchadas de sangre?  
¡Sus manos sobre el cuello del tipo!  
El tipo que acosaba a Oda.  
Oda había dicho que había echado al tipo con ayuda de un par de colegas;  
el hombre estaba ebrio…  
Piedras a la ventana en medianoche.  
Él se asomó y vio al sujeto,  
lanzaba piedritas al vidrio.  
¡Tan atrevido!  
La mordida posesiva en la espalda de Oda.  
¿Celos?  
Oda era su…  
Sacó la navaja  
y lo acalló para siempre.  
“ _Escóndelo en tu casa”_ había pedido a Oda en la madrugada.  
Confió a Oda el arma blanca.

Al fin,  
se recordó asimismo  
corriendo hacia su apartamento,  
lavándose las manos desesperadamente. 

  
Estado involuntario…  
¡Estado involuntario!  
  


Takano permaneció tenso al responder entre un susurro:

—…Sí. Regalo del jefe Rob.

Las manos… el cuerpo temblando. Sus ojos claros desorbitados.

—La trajo un informante —dijo Fuyuhiko.

No, no ¡No! Si lo confesaba ¿Cómo iba a vivir con Oda en aquel país soñado?

—Esto es un error…

Garganta seca.

—Es un error…

Suplicante, barrotes enmarcando su pálido rostro.

—Un error…

Frío.

—¿Fuiste o no al Burdel Rosa esa noche?

—¿Ya habías tenido enfrentamientos con Hatori Yoshiyuki?

—¿Qué tipo de riña tenías con Hatori Yoshiyuki?

—¿Aprovechabas tu posición para reñir con Hatori Yoshiyuki?

—¿De qué manera está involucrado Onodera Ritsu en esto?

—NecesitohablarconOda, necesitohablarconOda ¡Por favor, Kirishima!

Ojos desorbitados, corbata chueca, dedos fríos.  
Su rostro más despierto que antes.

—No, no puedes.

—La policía va tras él.

—¿Se fue! ¡Detenlo! Eres mi amigo… Kirishima ¿ _Ritsu_? ¿ _Ritsu_ es…? Yo tengo que decirle que…

Entre la bulla en esa área de celdas, alguien susurró a otro: —El informante dijo que Onodera Ritsu le dio la evidencia y pidió que la entregara. Seguramente así él podría huir…

El sereno Takano deshizo su rostro parco. Al fin las emociones lo derrumbaron, las gotas lavaron todo su semblante hasta llevarlo al piso.  
Negó miles de veces.

No hubo día en el que Takano no esperara la visita de Oda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes de Shinjiku Nakamura.  
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
